Brothers, Boyfriends, and Nefarious Plans
by Triple 'Eh
Summary: Just my version of the story with another character added in. First person perspective, present tense. Complete


* * *

**Brothers, Boyfriends, and Nefarious Plans**

* * *

Hello, little people! What's up? My name's Ally. Well, actually it's Alexis. Alexis Christina Stronghold. That's right, as in _the _Stronghold. Steve and Josie Stronghold, the Commander and Jetstream. Yep, they're, good old mom and dad. I hope I'm just like them one day. That'd be cool. Save the world and do it in style. I'm all about the style. My philosophy: everything can be done with style and grace. I can even get my ass kicked stylishly, but that doesn't come into this story until later.

For now, let me tell you a bit about myself. I. Am. Gorgeous. Really, I'm not conceited or vain, I'm just gorgeous. And my boyfriend, Lash never lets me, or the rest of the world, forget it. Well, he's not my boyfriend right now. We're in a…complicated relationship. Right about now, I'm thinking I'd probably pound him within an inch of his pathetic life if I saw him. But, I'll get over that I'm sure. Maybe.

Anyway, my dark brown hair is cut just below my shoulder, in a layered look. The shortest pieces of my hair are on either side of my face and curl in just under my chin. It is pin straight and always sleek with a healthy shine. I'm not too thin and not too fat; the perfect weight in my opinion. I'm kinda tall for my age, at 5'5", but relatively short compared to my classmates, who are all seventeen and thus a year older than me. I started Sky High when I was thirteen; I am now sixteen and a senior.

My skin is smooth and has a healthy golden glow from the summer sun. I spent my summer in Hawaii. I felt kind of bad; my parents really want to go to Hawaii, you know, for vacation and not to save the place from an erupting volcano. But, I couldn't turn down Principal Powers offer; it would've been rude. She sent me their to do some investigating. She needed someone who could blend in with the other kids spending their summer there. Some issues were going down over the Rainbow State and I was more than happy to help resolve them.

But back to the point. My hair is lovely, my skin is smooth and tan, my weight and height are acceptable. My eyes are the only thing I hate about myself. Well maybe hate is a strong word. I don't I could ever _hate _something about myself. Dislike. I dislike them. They're this muddy green-brown color; like a…swamp. They're swampy. But I wear bright blue contacts so it's all good. I honestly think Beauty might be one of my powers. You never know; I sure do seem to get a new power every damn day. All right, I relent; maybe I _am_ a little conceited. Only a _little_ though. Anyhoo, I've told you a bit about me so lets get back to the story, shall we?

It's September 4th, the first day of my last year of High School. I'm excited for two reasons. I _love_ my school. And today is my little brother Will's first day of high school. Ooooh, I am soooo eager. I can't wait for my little bro to see our school. It's an amazing place. However, I am also a bit apprehensive. My brother confided in me last night that he has not yet developed a power. I really hope it will manifest itself before Power Placement. I have no problems with Sidekicks, heck most of Will's friends (and consequentially at least my acquaintances) are probably going to turn out to be Sidekicks, Zach for sure. However, I know everyone is expecting Will to be a Hero like Mom, Dad and me. I don't want him to go through the embarrassment of having to say he had no power, especially since he has to say it to Coach Boomer.

Shaking off my trepidation, I quickly scurry out of bed as my alarm goes off for the third time in ten minutes. I take a quick shower, blow dry my hair and curl the ends of the front pieces under my chin and do the back so that it curls outward a bit. I do my makeup then I go to pick out my clothes for the day. Unlike many superheroes-/sidekicks- in-training that I know, I don't really have a color scheme. I wear what suits me depending on how I feel in the morning. This morning I am feeling excited with a bit of nervous thrown in.

I decided on a pair of black Capri's with silver chains on the hips. To the rungs of the chains I attach little charm pendants to make it girlier: a triquetra, a pentagram, a heart, a Tinkerbell-like fairy, a four-leaf clover, and a key-lock charm. With my Capri's I choose to wear green strapy high-heels that laced up my smooth ankles. My shirt is an eyelet spaghetti strap top with small flower prints. It buttons up the middle and has a bow at the front and exposes a few inches of my stomach and much of my upper back. It is in a deep emerald color and the buttons and bow and flowers are a brown color. I am taking a leaf outta Layla's book today…hee-hee, get it? Leaf? Cuz she controls plants?…Yeah. However, due to the exposing nature of said shirt, school rule dictates I at least wear a jacket over it. So I choose a short sleeved white sweater shawl. I am feeling very free-flowly today. I so don't care that it would hardly be considered a matching outfit. Put a few silver bangles on my wrists, a coupla rings on my fingers, and a few long overlapping necklaces around my neck with some large hoops on my ears and I am ready to go. Damn, I look great. I grab my metallic silver tote bag and my rocking awesome sunglasses and make for my bedroom door.

I bound down the stairs and into the kitchen where I find Will already at the table with Layla across from him, both drinking juice.

"Hey, bro. Lay," I say.

"Hi, Ally," Layla responds timidly. God, I've known the girl for years and she's still shy around me because I'm older and I'm really powerful. Also, I don't think she's forgotten that time I accidentally tossed her across the backyard. I was aiming for Will's annoying friend Zach, but I was knew to the whole 'moving things with my mind' thing and I missed. Layla took a telekinesis blow and my garden took a preteen-redhead blow. Lucky it was Layla actually, elsewise my garden would have been dead for sure. I really like my flowers thank you. They look and smell pretty. Which reminds me…I reach over to the vase beside the window and pluck a white Lilly, and hold it up, trying to decide which ear to stick it behind.

"Hey, Layla?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she mutters. I don't think she's happy with me picking the flower.

"What's the Hawaiian symbolism behind flower placement again?" I am the one who has spent a summer in Hawaii, yet she is the plant girl and I know she knows this.

"Flower behind the left ear mean the girl is taken, right ear means she's single," Layla responds, happier now that she could talk about plants. "I like your clothes by the way."

I smile. "I should hope so, I took a leaf out of your book after all. Color-wise anyway." I don't think she'd ever reveal as much skin as I am though. As Mom and Dad bustle back into the kitchen, I returne to my inner debate.

Right ear or left? Technically, Lash and I are off right now. He'd pissed me off and I'd dropped him like a hot potato. But that doesn't really mean anything, because we always get back together. I doubt anyone besides Layla even realizes there's significance behind flower placement and certainly not Lash but…I stick the flower behind my right ear. Even if Lash doesn't get the symbolic "Fuck you" it represents, that simple act still gives me a feeling of inner pride. Layla raises an eyebrow at me. I stick my tongue out at her and pour myself a glass of juice as dad's "Superhero" phone begins to ring.

Mom goes for her cell phone and flips it open, putting it to her ear before turning to look at my Dad as he says, "Josie…it's the other one."

The hideous little red phone that the mayor uses to call the Commander and Jetstream about trouble. "Go," Dad says, putting the phone to his ear. "I see. Thank you, Mayor." Dad hangs up and turns to Mom. "There's trouble downtown. Big trouble."

"Oh shoot," Mom sighs. "And I really wanted to see Will off to the bus. I remember his first day of preschool. He wouldn't let go of my leg."

I remember that too. It was pathetic and for months thereafter I claimed no relation to him. "Don't worry, Mom," I say, as Will colors nicely. "I'll see the munchkin off," I assure her, ruffling my lil' bro's hair affectionately. He shrugs me off, thoroughly embarrassed. Good, my job is done.

Mom smiled. "Josie," Dad calls to her. She hastens out of the room. "Oh, Will, uh a reminder," Dad says, coming back into the room. "A lot of the kids at Sky High will only have _one_ superhero parent, not two, so take it easy on them, huh? No showing off."

That so wasn't gonna happen; Dad has nothing to worry about. Will merely says, "Aw, Dad. Not to worry. I'll keep it low-key."

I snort. Low-key. Pfft. Yeah, like a D minor.

Dad hurries out of the room at Mom's call and Will purses his lips (I thought only girls did that!), looking over at Layla. I shrug and go back to my juice.

* * *

Several minutes later, Will flips on the T.V. to the news channel and we watch Mom and Dad defeat an evil robot man. Dad takes its eye as a prize. I love to look at the various souvenirs my parents collect from the villains they defeat. I think they have Baron Battles eye-patch somewhere.

I glance down at my watch and notice the time. "You freshies better get going or you'll miss the bus and trust me, you don't wanna miss the bus. No other way to school," I tell them grimly.

Layla and Will look at me funny. I grin evilly. I wish I could ride the freshman bus so that I can see the look on their faces when Ron drives off that cliff. As it was…shit! I'missed _my _bus. Damn. Guess I'm gonna get to see it after all.

"Never mind," I say. "I'll ride it with you since it's your first day."

"I don't need my sister--!" Will begins to protest, but I cut him off.

"I missed my bus, so deal with it." And I grab him by the ear and toss him out the door. Gotta love having Dad's genes. I don't have super-strength, but I'm definitely stronger than my wimp of a little bro.

I grab my bag and Will's and follow Layla out the door, locking it behind me with my telekinesis. I follow a ways behind the two freshman, not really paying attention to their conversation and I trip on a rock. You know what I said about grace earlier? This is one moment in my life that I lack it, but luckily, no one saw. However, this means Will and Layla reach the bus before I do. I hurry to catch up.

"Is this the bus to Sky High?" I hear Will ask. I mentally smack myself in the forehead. Darnit, Will!

Ron closes the bus doors just as I reach them. "What's your name, freshman?" I hear him ask through the glass. At that moment, I choose to intervene and bang on the door. Ron glances over at me and does a double take. I grin sheepishly and he opens the doors.

"Alexis," he says. "You're a Senior you know." I climb up the stairs and shrug.

"I overslept. Ron Wilson, I'd like you to meet my brother, Will and his friend Layla," I introduce them and mentally counte down from three. Three…two…one…

"You're brother? The son of the Commander and Jetstream?" Ron gulpes. I nod and so does Will. Ron jumps form his seat and turns to face the bus. Yeesh, you'd think with having driven me to school for the first two years of my High School education, Ron would have gotten over his Stronghold hero-worship…hee, I made another joke. I'm on a roll today.

"Everyone! It's Will Stronghold. Son of the Commander and Jetstream!" Ron exclaims. Apparently, he's not over it. "I'm Ron Wilson. Sky High bus driver. If there's anything I can do to make your journey more comfortable, please let me know," Ron says, gripping Will's shoulders.

"Ron! Stop manhandling my brother," I sigh. He turns as though having forgotten I was there, then suddenly yanks me up to face the bus of little freshman.

"Everyone!" he exclaims again. Oh god, freshman year all over again. What did I do to deserve this, _twice_? "It's Ally Stronghold. Daughter of the Commander and Jetstream, and world record holder for most powers in one hero!"

I wave feebly. "Ron…" I say. "Let go!"

"Oh oh, sorry." He releases his painful hold on my shoulders. Is he sure he doesn't have super-strength? I think maybe those latent powers manifested over the summer. He turns to the two kids behind the drivers seat as I move to the back and plop down in front of Zach.

"You two. Up," Ron says to the purple and orange clad kids behind his seat. "The seat behind Ron Wilson belongs to Will Stronghold."

"It would be an honor," the orange clad glasses wearing dark skinned kid says. Somehow, I don't think the purple girl is gonna move so easily. I'm getting some serious dislike vibes off her. I'm mildly empathic you know.

Will quickly reassures the kid that he doesn't have to move, to which the kid responds something about third generation. I don't know, I tuned them out. I also turned out Zach, who had leaned forward to babble in my ear. Yeesh, freshman!

I tune back in when I hear the girl say, "Why? He only needs one seat." Yep, not gonna move, I was right. I generally am. No surprise there.

Pfft. Girlfriend! As if! Layla and Will are both too shy to make a move. How did I get such a socially challenged brother?

At Layla's comment about Will being like her brother (which trust me, is a lie. He _is_ my brother, and believe me, I _don't_ look at him the way she does) this kid with red curly hair and glasses comes up. "Well, in that case, hi. I'm Larry." Then he does this thing with taking off his glasses that I suppose he thinks is sexy, and I can't help but laugh out loud. But I'm allowed to, because I'm a Senior and they're but lowly freshman. And yes, DON'T YOU FORGET IT, LOWLY FRESHMAN!!! They stop looking at me as I cackle manically and Will plops down behind me beside Zach. Once again, I tune the annoying freshman out and focus on the passing scenery, counting down the moments until I get to enjoy the screaming and shrieking of confused and fearful newbies.

"But it's awesome, man, it's awesome!" What'dya wanna bet Zach does something dorky like melt or glow? The melting, give me a little acid and I could do that, and the glowing? Radiation, baby, radiation. Nothing special.

Lord, here's Ron's dramatic hat-change, patch-ripping-off, declaration of, "Next stop! Sky High!" And there's the seat belts and lap bars and the hilarious shrieks of freshman who have never done this before and thus have no clue what the fuck is going on.

We pick up speed and fly off the end of the exit ramp and drop like a rock. A fear-filled "AHHHH!!!" comes from everyone, except me. My screams definitely hold a note of thrill and joy to them. Then the wings come out and the screams turn to ohh's and ahh's and off we go to Sky High.

"Pfft. Freshman." I agree Ron. I agree.

Nefarious! Who uses words like nefarious? And I wouldn't call that landing smooth and easy but I won't tell Ron. It would break his poor little bus driver heart.

I follow Will and Layla off the bus and say goodbye to Ron, not bothering to wait for them as Ron gives Will the same speech he gave me freshman year. As I walk along, purse on my shoulder, I notice Brittany freeze two jerks for lazer-ing her ass. Hmm, I wonder if I'd get in trouble for smashing them to pieces? Probably. Being a Stronghold can only take you so far and unfortunately, Principal Powers is not within those too far. When it comes to rule breaking, anyway.

Penny does her stupid little cheer as the huddled group of freshman pass her by. "I hate that cheer," I hear a voice I recognize say. Looking up from where I was standing a good distance from the freshman, watching out for my little bro discreetly, I notice Lash and Speed standing on the steps. Lord, not again! Every fucking year!

I begin to stalk over to them as Lash tell speed to 'round them up'. Moving almost faster than the eye could see, Speed dashes in a circle around the freshman, which includes my brother, which is Lash and Speed's mistake in calculations this year. Not my brother, no sir. I don't care if you are my sometimes boyfriend. I am pissed at you and that is my flesh and blood you are harassing. I'm gonna kick your ass.

After making a nice path in the ground, Speed jerks to a stop in front of the group of ninth graders. "Hey, freshman," he exclaims as Lash does his oh so stupid (but really endearing if I was in the right mood) stretchy backflips down the front steps to comes to a still beside Speed. "You're attention please." Yeah, Speed was so the next Coach Boomer.

"I'm Lash. This is Speed. And as representative of the Sky High welcoming committee…"

"We'd be happy to collect that $15 new student fee," Speed finishes as Lash stretches out his hand.

"Um, there was nothing about a new student fee in the handbook." Of course there wasn't, dumbass! Are you really that gulible? I thought.

Which was exactly what I said out loud. Little orange dude looks taken aback, but I don't give him time to comment as I move between the group of freshman and the two pain-in-the-ass Seniors I occasionally call friends.

"Stop harassing the freshman, nitwits," I say to them.

"Ally, baby, looking good as usual," Lash says reaching out to me. I shrug him off and cock an eyebrow in interest at the vaguely hurt look I see in his eyes for a split second before it vanishes.

"Nah, I said. I'm still pissed at you. And harassing my brother and his friends isn't helping your case any, Elasto." He hates when people call him that. Don't know why, it's fitting. Before he can comment, another voice cuts in.

"Okay guys, very funny. I'll take over from here." Oh, bitch queen coming through. I know that voice. I hate that voice. Lash, Speed and I were for once in agreement; evidence by the identical disgusted looks on our faces.

"I had it covered," I hiss to her back as she turns to address the freshman. I notice the look in Will's eyes and mentally gag. In my worst nightmares would Will and…Gwen Grayson (insert disgusted shudder here) _ever_ get together. Lord, does she own anything that isn't _pink_!

I shrug when she doesn't respond and follow the dejected Lash and Speed up the school steps. I walk down the hallway, greeting my many friends, and approach my locker. As expected, _he's_ waiting beside it. I ignore him and dial in my code to open my locker.

As I gather my books for class out of the locker, I feel Lash's arms wrap around my waist. "What did I do?" he whispers into my hair. He's always had a thing about smelling my hair. It's really hot if I'm not pissed the fuck off at him. Then it's just annoying and irritating.

"If you have to ask that question, then you don't deserve an answer." And I slip out of the circle of his arms and slam my locker door closed on his fingers.

My first three classes, Mad Sciences, Citizen Rescue Training, and Gym (which was actually a free period since the gym was being used for Power Placement today) go by in a whirl of supply lists and first-day-of-the-year speeches. Boring. Then it's lunchtime.

I walk into the cafeteria and grab my food. Hero-sandwich, yummy. Note the sarcasm. Looking around, I notice Lash and Speed (mainly Lash) waving at me to join them. I turn my nose up at them and make my way over to where my brother and his friends are sitting. It is my theory that if a Senior sits with a bunch of Freshman on the first day, instant popularity. It worked for me anyway, though that might've just been because I'm a Stronghold.

"That's great," I hear Will say as I approached. "My first day of Sky High and I already have an archenemy."

"What's this about an archenemy?" I ask, plunking down into the seat beside Will.

"Oh, nothing," Will says, a small note of hysterial present in his voice. "Warren Peace just wants to kill me is all."

"Warren Peace." I whistle. "Yeah, that's some nasty business right there." I look up and my eyes widen then narrow. "Well, good luck with that, gotta go." And I leave just as quickly as I had come and not a moment too soon for Lash and Speed arrive not seconds after I scurry out of the cafeteria. I vaguely hear Will calling out behind me but I'm not stopping. I'm gonna be hungry later, but at least I avoided Lash. I cann't get a detention my first day, which is bound to happen when that human rubber band pushes my limits too far and I crush him like a little bug.

* * *

Three periods later, and it is finally the end of the school day. For me anyway. My last class is study hall, but I never go to those things. Why should I? Normally, I spend that time outside. I mean, it isn't hard to sneak out if you can phase through walls. So that's what I do, I phase through the bathroom floor and come up outside in the back of the school. There are a bunch of trees bundled together along the back edge of the floating disk thing that the school sits on. One of those tress has a branch that shaped nicely to fit my ass. That's where I go.

I sit there for about twenty minutes, doodling in my notebook. Then, all of the sudden, two hands come out of nowhere, grab me around the middle, and yank me out of the tree. The only thing that keeps Lash's ass in one piece is the fact that he was very gentle hoisting me out of a tree.

"_What_ do you want?" I ask, squirming and trying to get him to let go of me. He just wraps his arms tighter around me and looks down at me. I've never quite seen that serious look in his eyes and it bugs me.

"I want to know what I did, Ally," he sayz. I look around. Speed is no where in sight. This is serious; Lash never leaves his lackey unless there is absolutely no other choice.

"I already told you—"

"I know, I know. If I have to ask, I don't deserve an answer," Lash sighs. "And I've spent all day thinking about it. I only came up with two things but I doubt either of them are right so _tell me_."

"What did you manage to think of?" I ask, rather scathingly I must say.

"Was it because I didn't want to go to prom last year?" he asks.

"No. We were broken up at the time. I went with Daniel," I say.

"What! You went wit—"

"Focus!" I snap.

"Right, right. So it wasn't prom. Was it…was it because when we were broken up last time I kissed Gwen?" he asks hesitantly.

"Yes!" I exclaim. The boy has more brains than I give him credit for. It only took him a month and a half to come to that conclusion. "Very good, Elasto."

"Ally," he sighs. "I'm sorry. In all fairness, we were broken up at the time. I know that's no excuse for what I did. I really am sorry. It was wrong and juvenile of me to do."

What do you do that _isn't_? I think to myself. I guess I hadn't really thought about it that way. We _were_ broken up at the time. The last time we'd been broken up…before that, that is…I had gone to _prom_ with Daniel. A boy Lash openly hated.

"But why _Gwen Grayson_?" I ask, getting to the heart of the matter. That was what I couldn't get over. I wasn't mad really about the whole, him kissing another girl thing, but more about him kissing _her_.

"Why Daniel?" he retorts.

I sigh. "Because I knew it would piss you off. But I didn't kiss him, not in front of you and not at all in fact. You shoved your tongue down that bitch's throat right in front of me. And you _knew_ I was there!" I accuse.

He sighs. "I did."

I grab his hands and unwrap them from my waist. "Then I'm sorry Lash. I just can't forgive you yet."

And I walk away and leave a dejected Lash Turner behind me. Boy, that kid's dejected an awful lot today. And it was me and _Gwen Grayson_ who had did it both times. Ugh.

* * *

As I'm walking back through the school, I pass by Nurse Spex office. I hear a snippet of conversation but don't really plan on stopping till I hear a voice that sounds suspiciously like my brother say, "But I will get them, right?"

"Many sidekicks are the offspring of one super-parent, mmm, and one ordinary parent, hmm." Nurse Spex's voice drifts through the glass and wood that separates her and Will from me. "But there are cases, rare, yet not unheard of, where the child of two super powered parents…never acquires…any…powers…whatsoever."

"There are? Like who?"

"Well, I know of only one. Ron Wilson, bus driver?" Oh, that'll make the kid feel better. I decide to save my brother from more misery and push open the door.

"Mrs. Spex? If Will's all done, I'm here to escort him back to class," I say.

"O-oh, Miss Stronghold. Yes, yes, he's all done. Here." She hands Will a lollipop. Then as a second thought, shrugs and hands me one too.

"Thank you, Nurse Spex," I say as Will and I leave her office. "Come on," I say, taking my brother's arm and steering him to an unused classroom I know of.

After closing the door behind us, I turn to him. "So…what happened?"

"I'm a sidekick," he sighs. I nod. I thought that would happen. I urge him to go on. He plops down on the top of a desk and I prop a hip against the teacher's desk. "Boomer thought I had super-strength, so he dropped a car. Then when I said I didn't have super-strength, he thought I was a flyer and threw me across the room. But then I said I didn't have any powers and he made me a sidekick. And the whole school heard."

"Oh, that was you? I'd wondered who had made him so angry he blew out all…the…glass, yeah." I should shut up now.

"Look, Will," I say. Yeah, that's it, go for the comfort angle. "It'll be okay. No one…no one's gonna think less of you. It happens sometimes. Mom and Dad aren't gonna be ashamed of you," I say, picking up on what he was feeling. Go sibling telepathy. "They might be a bit shocked, but you're their son. They'll still love you. You just have to tell them the truth okay?"

"Yeah." God I hate to see my brother so sad. Stupid super powers. Why did I have to have more than I wanted and he couldn't have any at all? Life sucks.

"Come on," I say. "You missed your bus. But you can ride back with me on the late bus."

* * *

Later that night, I'm passing by Will's room and I notice that his window is open. I walk over with the intent of closing it to keep the draft out when I see Will sitting on the roof. Yeah, that had been my favorite part about this room back when it was mine. Roof access. I'm gonna climb out and check on him when Layla comes riding in on the branch of an oak tree. Sometimes, that girl's power is just cool. Sidekick, my ass. She'd totally be a Hero if she weren't so pacifist.

"Hey, Layla," my brother greets the redhead tree hugger. Hee, I made _another _joke.

"So, where were you after school? I was worried," she asks. Of course she was worried. She totally loves him. And not sibling love, as I've already pointed out.

"I got stuck in the Nurse's office. And the news just keeps getting better and better. Turns out, I may never get my powers."

"How'd your dad take it?" That's a good question.

"What was I supposed to do?" Will asks her. Damn, he didn't tell dad. "He showed me the secret sanctum." Okay, that's a good reason not to tell Dad.

"You have to tell them," Layla exclaims. Atta girl, Layla. You tell him. Oooh, but right now, House M.D. comes on so you're gonna have to tell him without me. I know, I know, I should be there for my brother, but nothing comes between me and Hugh Laurie.

* * *

The next morning, I deliberately miss my bus so as to ride with Will again. When Ron opens the bus door, I shrug at him and merely say, "Can't a girl miss her favorite bus driver every now and then?"

And that did it. He sputters and thanks me and tries to move little freshman for me. I sit where I did the day before as Will sits by Zach and Layla sits across the isle from him. Will looks really down and upset, Zach does too.

"You know," I say conversationally. "You lot should just be happy you got out of Power Placement unscathed. I got knocked out."

The entire bus turns to look at me. "You got knocked out?" a girl up front asks. Oh, it was Magenta.

"Oh, yeah," I say. "You wanna hear the story?" I ask, looking at Will.

He shrugs. "Why not?"

I smile. I love this story.

_Thirteen-year-old Alexis Stronghold gaped at the rude Coach Boomer. He wasn't very nice, she had to note. Principal Powers had just left on her comets and Boomer had begun to place people. Lash and Speed, had become Heroes. A replicating girl and Gwen Grayson had also. No one had become a sidekick yet. _

_"You, girly," Coach Boomer said, pointing to Ally. "Come up here. What's your name?" he asked as she stood beside him. _

_"Alexis Stronghold." Ally answered._

_"Really?" He looked interested. "So what's your power? Strength or flight?"_

_"Neither. I don't have my parents powers," Ally said._

_"So what do you have?" he asked. _

_"You know what," Ally said. "Why don't I just do this for you, shall I?" Ally concentrated and suddenly there were two of her. She blinked and the replica of her morphed into a perfect likeness of Coach Boomer. _

_"Car!" Replica Boomer screamed._

_A car came falling from the sky and suddenly there was only one Boomer and one Ally. Ally snapped her fingers and the car crumpled in on itself. She napped again and it reworked itself into a metal football. Drawing her hand back, she screamed, "Go long, Lash!" and shot her hand out as though to backhand some invisible force. The ball went hurtling._

_Lash's hand stretch out at lightning speed and caught the ball, throwing it back faster than Ally could register. "Oh, shit!" she exclaimed as the giant metal football came flying at her. She scrunched her eyes shut and it smacked her straight in the stomach. She went flying back and hit the wall, slumping to the ground unconscious. _

_However, standing where Ally had been moments before was a see-through ghost like Ally. She looked from her incorporeal form to her body crumpled a few feet away. "Damn!" she exclaimed. "I astral projected instead of phased! I really oughta get a handle on that." _

_Boomer raised an eyebrow. "Stronghold," he said. "HERO!!!!!!!!!!!! And someone go get the nurse." _

_Ally crossed her incorporeal arms over her incorporeal chest and sighed as the nurse hauled her body off on a stretcher. _

"I was stuck incorporeal until the nurse managed to take me out of the coma Lash had put me in. I couldn't astral project back into my body. It sucked and I hurt like hell when I finally did become one with my skin again," I say.

"Ouch," Magenta say.

"Yeah, unpleasant. I don't think I talked to Lash for days," I laugh. Then we're at the school and there's no more time for talk.

* * *

I love being a Hero. We practice using crossbow, stakes and laser guns today. Then we practice identifying radioactive zombie (how hard is that, they glow more than Zach), killer robots (duuuh) and evil supervillians disguised as people (a little tougher I guess).

It's about the second week of school. Lash has decided, instead of trying to win me back, he'll pick on my brother and hope that pisses me off enough to at least talk to him. This morning, he and Speed stole Ron's hat and when Will tried to stop them, he threw it in the mud and told Will to get it because he was the sidekick. I swear, if he doesn't think I'll kick his ass, he's so wrong. He's only making me more pissed at him. This is no way to get back in my good books. I don't think he thinks that's possible, which is why he's doing it, to get me to talk to him because he misses my voice (I had been giving him the cold shoulder), least that's what Layla said.

Good news? Will finally told Mom and Dad about him being a sidekick. They're over it and Will seems happy enough for the most part. I guess being a sidekick is kinda cooler than I thought.

Anyways, after third period today, I head to lunch. What do I walk in on? Lash and Speed bullying my brother again.

"Over here," Layla calls to Will as he walks down the isle with his tray.

"Save you a seat," Zach says..

"And I saved you a pudding!" little orange dude (I like calling Ethan that) adds. Then, out of a nowhere, Speed zips by Ethan and grabs the pudding, stopping beside a grinning Lash.

"Hey what's up?" he says.

"Hey, buddy," Lash says. "Check this out." Oh shit, what's Lash gonna do? He stretches his arm out, winding it across the ground through peoples feet, and grabs Will's foot, tripping him and sending his lunch tray right on…Warren Peace. Fuck.

I run up behind Lash and smack him hard. "What the fuck, you douchebag! Why did you do that? I swear if my brother gets hurt, you are DEAD!"

"Then you might wanna get over there," Speed says as Lash smirks. I whip around. Warren Peace is towering over my brother, who looks frightened. I can't hear what they say, but Will obviously says something wrong, as Peace reaches out and hauls him off the ground by his shirt. Oh, damn. Peace is a pyro. Fucking hell.

"It is so on," Lash says beside me. I look over at him.

"I'm going to fucking kill you. Study hall, outside at the tree, today. Do _not_ be late," I tell him before rushing over between my brother and the pyromaniac Warren Peace.

"Stop it!" I scream as Will gapes at the destroyed lunch tray and Mr. Boy goes screaming for Principal Powers.

"Get out of my way," Peace growls.

"No!" I say. This little freshman didn't scare me. Let's put aside for a minute that he's only a year younger than me and that my Dad put his in jail and he sets things on fire. Besides all that, he didn't scare me. "I won't let you hurt my brother."

"Brother?" Peace cocks a brow. "You're Alexis Stronghold."

I nod then shriek as a fireball hurtles my way. It would have hit me, but Lash reached out and pulled me back. Apparently, me getting hurt wasn't part of the plan, just Will. I struggle against his hold, but it's too strong. He has his arms wrapped like ten times around me. Damn rubber band boy.

I scream along with the rest of the crowd as Peace hurtles fireballs at my baby brother. My powerless baby brother. I double my struggle against Lash as he releases one arm to trip Will as he runs for the fire alarm. "STOP IT!!!" I scream. I didn't wanna see my baby bro die. Tears are streaming down my face and Lash is laughing behind me and I never hated him more than this moment.

I try to kick Lash's shins as Will crawls under a cafeteria table and Peace jumps on top, hurling fire down at him. "Nooo!!!" I scream as my brother's sidekick friends step forward and Peace fires up, ready to roast them.

"Leave them alone!" I hear Will shout. Then he does something I wouldn't have seen coming. He lifts the table up, Peace and all, right above his head. He has super-strength. I stop screaming and crying and cheer when Will throws Peace, table and all, into the wall.

"Go bro!!" I shriek and slam my foot back into Lash's crotch. Needless to say, he lets go finally. Lash straightens up as Will rounds on him and Speed.

"Now, who tripped me?" he asks. Speed and Lash look at each other. ZIP! Speed's gone and Lash hoists himself onto the ceiling.

I look at my little, not so little, brother. "Don't worry, I'll deal with them later."

He nods.

"Stronghold!" We hear. Holy, fuck! Peace was still at it. Slammed into a wall, and he's still going. Damn dude. And that's a lot of fire. Ouch!! Now _that_ has to keep him down. Will just slammed Peace through the wall…into Medulla classroom, opps. And Peace is _still_ at it. God, what's it take to keep this sucker down?

"Think I can't take a hit?" Peace growls. No, I don't think any of us are thinking that anymore. Peace roars and fires up…a lot. Hmm, smart kids. They all went running. And Will just stand there in the middle of the cafeteria. Where the fuck is Principal Powers?

"Will!" Layla yells as Peace charges. She throws him the fire extinguisher. Too damn bad Will doesn't know how to use one.

"Pull the pin!" I scream. He does, just in time, and sprays Peace with a face full of foam. Nice. "Nice!" I exclaimed. And there's Powers. Late, as usual. Poor Will, detention in the white room with his archenemy. God, Powers can be mean. Wait what!! Why is she sending me with them?

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" I shout.

She shrugs and drags me out behind them. Damn, I'm gonna miss killing Lash during Study Hall.

Powers opens the door and I stroll in, plopping down into a chair while Peace tries to barbeque my brother again.

"Don't bother," Powers calls following us in. "The Detention Room neutralizes all super powers. Sit." Then she rambles some speech about wasting powers and leaves. I don't know, I wasn't paying attention till Will starts talking a few moments later.

"Look," he says. "Whatever happened with our dads, it has nothing to do with us?" He holds out his hand. "What do you say?" Can I slap him please?

Peace glares at his hand them at him. "I say," he says. "If you ever cross me again, I'll roast you alive." Will retracts his hand.

"Hey don't talk to my brother like that!" I yell. Peace glares at me now.

"I don't like roasting pretty girls, but you're a Stronghold, so I will if you cross me," Peace says.

Will opens his mouth, but I slap the back of his head and he closes it, thank god. I'm gonna eviscerate Lash.

* * *

"Nice," I say, as Will tires to put the door back in place. He had pulled it off it's hinges. Yeesh. I stay outside. The rents will be waiting just inside the door and I ain't getting a grilling for something I didn't start.

"Sanctum now." A few moments later, it's safe to go inside and I do, going straight to my room and locking the door. Not that it would do much with two super-strengths in the house but hey, small comforts. I can just imagine the talk Will is getting down in the Sanctum. Reminds me of my freshman year.

* * *

That's not fair! Will got an X-Box and _no _grilling! Come on! Mom didn't give me an X-Box when she took me to the Secret Sanctum after _I_ destroyed the library freshman year! Yeesh. Life sucks. On the plus side, Will's been transferred to Hero classes. Yah, Will! Except now he's over there getting fresh with my archenemy, Little Miss Pink, Gwen Grayson. I wonder if I…opps, I was aiming for her, but I hit the kid in front of her instead. Maybe Medulla won't notice?

"Miss Stronghold, please don't test your freeze ray on the students. Very good work though," he says.

Oooh, even when she's not trying, she pisses me off. KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY BROTHER, YOU BITCH!!! I hate her. I just get these odd vibes off her. I mentioned a while ago that I'm mildly empathic. My empathy doesn't get any good vibes from her for all that she smiles twenty-four/seven.

* * *

Oh, Penny, how dare she! She just totally gave Lay, Zach, Eth, and Maj the brush off. And Will let her! I didn't not teach that boy to desert his friends like that. "Yo, Ethan, Zach, Magenta, Layla!" I call, waving to them. Well, if those other Heroes were going to be bitches and bastards, I was gonna be nice. "Over here." I scowl at Will as he looks back at me and make a slicing gesture across my throat then point to him and then Gwen. The message is clear: Stop hanging out with that bitch or I'll kill you.

After lunch I am walking down the hall when I…conveniently overhead (read: eavesdropped) Will asking Layla to go to the Paper Lantern tonight. Aww…young love. I wonder if I should warn him that Warren Peace works there. Nah. They'll have to learn to get along sometime.

"Will!" A voice, Ethan, calls as a white and black-striped arm pulls him around the corner. Laa-aah!!

I follow Layla and Will around the corner to see Lash and Speed stuffing Ethan in a locker. "Whoa whoa hey!" Will calls, rushing over and helping Ethan out of the locker. "Easy guys," he says to Lash and Speed.

"Thanks Will," Ethan says. I move to stand behind my brother.

"Alright," Will says.

"Zach too," I add. Speed and Lash look at each other and let Zach out of the locker. I guess glowing is occasionally good for something.

"Not so touch when my boy and girl are around, are you?" Zach says.

"Oh, you just think you so big and bad, don't you Stronghold?" Lash says.

"No I-I don't," Will stutters.

"Please! Will will totally take you," Ethan says.

"You saw what happened to Warren?" Zach adds. "You want a piece of that?"

"You better watch it Stronghold, or that big mouth is gonna get you in a lot of trouble," Speed suggests.

"I-I didn't say anything," Will argues.

"Why do you always have to be an ass?" I ask them.

"You know you love it," Lash sasses.

"Why not settle this in P.E.?" Speed asks.

"What?" Will stammers.

"I do not love it," I say to Lash, the both of us ignore the conversation around us in favor of yelling at each other.

"You do so, you told me you loved that I was cocky and arrogant," Lash protests smirking sexily…er…stupidly, yeah.

"You're on," Ethan says to Speed. "If will beats you in Save the Citizen, lay off the sidekicks for a year."

"Yeah, but not when it's my brother and his friends," I shout at Lash. Beside me, Layla's watching both arguments eagerly, head whipping back and forth. "Not when it's my friends."

"Yeah, and if he loses, you can dunk Ethan in the toilet every day till graduation," Zach says. Moron.

"Humph, your friends?" Lash scoffs. "You're friends with Sidekicks now?"

"I was always friends with Layla and Zach, and yeah, I'm friends with Ethan and Maj now. You have a problem with that, Rubber Band Boy?" I taunt.

"Yeah!" Ethan shout. "Huh?" he turns to Zach, having just registered what Glow Boy said.

"You've got yourself a deal," Lash says to Will, turning away from me and back into their conversation momentarily.

"Wait, guys, guys." Will's protests went unheard.

Lash turns back to me. "I don't have a problem," he says. "Do you?"

"No."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Great."

Lash crushes his lips to mine. Throughout our one worded argument, we had been steadily moving closer to one another. He kisses me angrily for a few seconds, fisting his hands in my hair, and I give back just a good as I get, yanking hard on the hair at the base of his neck. Then we wrench apart violently and stalk off in opposite directions, our respective friends trailing behind.

What the FUCK!! Apparently, while Lash and I were having our little spat, Speed, Ethan and Zach had come to an agreement to have it out over save the citizen. Will versus Speed and Lash and it was Ethan's head on the line. Oh, god. They're gonna kill him.

"Okay, next round," Boomer says. "Speed, Lash. You wanna be Heroes or Villains?"

Duh. "Villains," Lash says.

"Ooh, there's a surprise," Boomer says sarcastically. "Alright, who do you wanna beat next?"

Here it comes, I'm about to become an only child. "All right. We'll take little Stronghold," Speed declares. "And uh, let's see…"

Pick me. Pick me. Pick me so I can protect him. Nope. Didn't think so. How typical. "And we pick Peace!" Lash adds. Yep. I knew he wouldn't pick me. Why Peace? Now Will has both the Villains_ and _his partner to worry about. God, I'm gonna miss that boy.

Will and Warren Peace make there way down into the…ring? Stage? Court? What the hell is it? Anyway…wearing their vests and pads to somewhat protect them. "Hothead, Stronghold," Boomer booms, consulting his clipboard. Damn clipboard. "You're the heroes."

Will is waving…to _her_. Gwen Grayson. Bitch, stay away from him! "Hey, get your head in the game!" Peace scolds. Yeah, you tell him Peace, keep his mind off that ho.

"You have three minutes to immobilize your opponents and save the citizen!" Boomer explains. Yeah yeah, we know this, get on with it. I wonder if I should go get the Nurse now, or wait until Lash and Speed kill my brother and possibly Peace too.

"Ready!" No I'm not, and I don't think Will is either. Please, please, Peace, don't let them kill my brother, I tried to sent to him mentally. Damn I wish I was telepathic right now. "Set!"

"Battle!"

It's like a pinball machine in there. Lash uses his stretchy arm to send Speed zinging around the arena (yes, I've decided, it's an arena), knocking both Will and Peace flying. Ouch, Peace took out the mail box and Will got rammed into the Plexiglas wall.

Peace shrugs off the remains of the mailbox and stands, only to have Lash's arms wrap like a vice around him. "Ha! What now, Peace?" Lash says, obviously thinking he'd won and it was over. Ooh, not even close.

Lash and fire don't mix, that much I've now learned. And he screams like a girl. And that Coach Boomer thinks it's funny to see him get burned. No foul today, bucko.

Will, meanwhile, is getting thrown this way and that by stupid Speed. "Get up, Will!" I shout, jumping to my feet as Speed sends him flying for the fourth time and Peace manages to accidentally sent Boomer on fire when Lash stretches up to miss the fireballs hurling his way. "Get up!!"

Will would make a great ice skater. He's got that whole turn with your arms and one leg stretched out thing down pat. And now he's pissed, finally. He jumps up in the air, and slams his fist into the ground. Instant ripple effect, which sends Lash and Speed hurling into mailboxes and benched.

"Yes!" I scream in triumph. "Kick their asses, Bro!" I'm pissed at Lash, if you can't tell, and I just wanna see him get his ass kicked. Or see him get tied like a pretzel around a telephone pole, either way, and Will does not disappoint. I've gotta get this on film, so I take out my cell phone and snap a picture.

Meanwhile, Speed is dashing around the walls trying to avoid Warren's fireballs. When did I start thinking of him as Warren? Probably around the time he sent Boomer on fire. That was effing funny. Puts him in my good books, especially since he isn't trying to take advantage of the situation to kill Will. That's good too.

"Hey!" Warren shouts at Will, as Will stands admiring his handiwork. "Save the citizen!"

"You are so dead," Lash threatens as Will looks up at the clock. T-minus forty and counting.

Huh, who knew Speed was that smart? As Will dashes over to the toy citizen suspended from a rope above cutting blades, Speed speeds around Warren in a circle, causing a vortex and sucking away all the oxygen. Very effective for stopping Warren from making fire, but also effective for suffocating him. Not good.

"The vortex sucks away the oxygen. No oxygen, no flame." And no Warren, thank you very much for that grim statement, Medulla. And now Will has to choose between saving the citizen or saving Warren Peace. Come on, Will, I know you know the right choice. And he does. He goes over and grabs Speed, hoisting him in the air. The dumbass keeps running and when Will sets him down, he runs right into Lash's telephone pole. Ouch, face plant. Nice.

Five seconds left, bye bye citizen…or maybe not. What's he doing? Throwing Warren apparently. It works though. Warren flies over the citizen, snatching her just before the evil spark razors will cut her to shreds, and hits the ground.

"Time. She's alive. Heroes win," Boomer announces, then the adoring student body crowds around Will. Ick.

I clap him on the back on my way out. "Nicely done, lil bro. I'm proud to call you my brother. I guess you weren't adopted at birth after all." And then I leave. I have homework to do and friends to see and gushy parental approval of my younger brother to avoid.

Several hours later, I arrive just in time for dinner to find…Gwen fucking Grayson sitting in the middle of my dining room table. My parents and brother are laughing along with the bimbo. Oh. My. God. God. Doth. _Hate_. Me.

"What is _she_ doing here?" I growl.

Mom looks up at me and smiles. "Oh Alexis darling. There you are. This is---"

"I know who she is. What is she doing here?"

"She's helping me with Mad Sciences," Will says. "Dad invited her for dinner after."

I narrow my eyes at the bubbly pink wonder. Something's not right about her, I just can't put my finger on it. And, wait, shouldn't Will be out with Layla right now? "Whatever," I say. If he forgot, I ain't reminding him. "I'm going out for dinner."

They don't even protest, too wrapped up in Gwen to care. I stalk out the door and make for the Paper Lantern. It's late when I get there and there aren't a lot of cars outside nor people inside. I open the door and look around. I notice Layla sitting in a booth, but she's not alone. Is that…oh, I forgot he worked here. Hmm, Peace looks good with his hair pulled back. Cute.

I stroll over to them and catch the tail end of Warren's statement. "…before or after the lima bean?" Can we say huh?

Layla apparently understands, for she scoffs. "What? I am _not_ in love with Will Strong…" she tapers off. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah," both Warren and I say simultaneously. Layla glances back at me as Warren looks up. I move up and make shooing motions with my hands. "Scoot over Lay." And I plop down next to her. Then I turn to her and say, "You might as well wear a sigh, take out a billboard, cuz the whole world can already tell. All except him that is. Hello," I say to Warren.

He nods. "So why don't you tell him?" he asks Layla.

"Well, I was gonna ask him to homecoming, but there's two problems," Layla sighs, "He likes somebody else, and she's perfect."

I scoff. She's talking about Gwen. So far, besides my entrance, the two aren't acknowledging that I'm here, maybe they've forgot in the span of three seconds, so I keep silent.

"Hmm." Warren looks thoughtful. An odd expression on one who seems so skin-deep. Though I suppose he must spend copious amounts of time brooding, which is kinda like thinking, I think? "You know what I think? To let true love remain unspoken, is the quickest route to a heavy heart."

Holy…"Wow," Layla says, visibly taken aback. "That is really deep."

"Yeah." Warren nods, then he lightens up. "And…your lucky numbers are…4, 16, 5 and 49." He got that off a fortune cookie? How typical. This is all interrupted by the annoyed Chinese lady. She and Warren exchange words and he turns back to Layla. Yep, I'm forgotten.

"I gotta go," he says, standing from the booth. "See you around, hippie."

"What am I?" I ask after he's gone. "Invisible?" Apparently, because she is visibly startled by my voice.

"Ally!" she exclaims, turning to me. "I forgot you were there."

"Obviously," I say, in my best Professor Snape routine, which has never failed to get a laugh and does not do so now. "So," I say, playing dumb. "Whatcha doing here?"

"Oh, uh, I was supposed to meet Will. Do you know where he is?" she asks hopefully.

I'm a wise girl. It would crush her. I lie. "Nope, not a clue." And we sit in silence till the Chinese lady kicks us out. I'm gonna save Lash the trouble and kill my brother. Then I've gotta remember to kill Lash. I keep forgetting.

* * *

Doofus. Doofus, doofus, fucking doofus. Yes, I am talking about my brother. I spy a lot and just happened to be doing so this morning. Idiot. The fortune cookie and the proverb and the…the…signs were all there. It's like she _did_ take out a billboard: Hey, Will, I'm about to ask you to homecoming, and he just ignored it. God. They'll never get together. Hell with _freeze over_ before the get together. Ugh.

But, hey, she got her revenge. She told him she's going with Warren. That oughta eat at Will a little. And they're kinda cute together. Though not as cute as Layla and Will. But now Layla's gotta ask Warren. And oh, LORD! Lash alert!! Run!! Oooh, perfect, safety. I dash across the cafeteria and plop down beside Warren Peace just as Magenta begins to ask Layla about homework.

"Hello, again," I say to Warren, before he can respond, Ethan and Zach appear.

"We're eating at Warren's table now? I feel extremely dangerous," Ethan says, sitting beside Warren. Then Zach sits beside me and says to Magenta, "This guy bothering you Magenta?"

Poor Warren looks shell shocked. Oh well, he had to get friends sometime. "Try the other way around," he growls, leaning around me to glare at Zach. I raise an eyebrow as his face gets a little to close to a part of my anatomy. He glares at me like it's_ my_ fault he just tried to shove his face in my boobs. Men. "Does anyone else need a date for homecoming?" he asks.

Ethan and I raise our hands. Then Layla starts cackling as Will passes by. Everyone looks at her funny. "Warren you are cray-zee," she says. No, sweetie, you are.

"Lay?" I say once Will's out of earshot. "Tone it down a notch. You're going for "sexy off-the-market girl, but don't you wish you had me", not "crazy insane plant lady."

She shrugs sheepishly and turns back to Warren. "Please, I promise, I'll make this as painless as possible."

"So," he says. "You're not doing this just cuz you like me or anything, you're doing this to get at Stronghold?"

"Yeah," Layla says, hesitantly. Suddenly, Warren grins brightly. "Then I'm in. But I'm not renting a tux," he adds, seriously, before leaving. Hmm, now, this brings up the problem, who am I gonna go with? I know Lash was gonna ask me earlier when I barreled over here to avoid him. Am I ready to forgive him yet? After everything he's done all year to my brother and my friends? After _Gwen_? Is there anyone else I can take? This is not gonna be a fun next couple of days.

* * *

Layla's really taking this to the next level, I observe as I watch her. I'm standing several feet away and I watch as Will goes up to talk to Zach, Maj, and Ethan, and Gwen pulls him away. Layla's coming the opposite direction and notices them holding hands, so she plops down beside Warren. I astral project behind them to hear what happens. This ought to be funny.

"Hey there, cutie," she says. "I just thinking about you." Warren is staring at her like she's crazy and I think maybe she is. "I cannot wiat until homecoming. I'm so excited. I finally…" she tapers off as Will passes out of earshot. Suddenly, there's a singeing noise and Layla exclaims, "Ow!"

Hee, he burned her. Crazy lady deserves it, messing with my poor socially challenged brother's head like that, not that he doesn't deserve it. "Never call me cutie," Warren says, grabs his back and walks off.

I laugh and project back into my body on the other side of the courtyard. Only to find that I am now face to face with a surprisingly concerned Lash. "Uh, hi?" I say.

"Are you alright?" he exclaims. Hmm. He was worried. Maybe he does care. Maybe…

"Yeah, fine. I was just astral projecting," I say, rubbing my head and taking his proffered hand, letting him pull me up onto the bench beside him.

"Well, don't do that to me, I thought you were hurt."

Hmm…"Lash?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to homecoming with me?" There, I asked it. I set myself up for heartache again. Don't disappoint me this time Lash, I can't take it again.

He's stunned, I can tell. "Y-yeah," he finally stutters out. "Yeah."

I smile and kiss him lightly on the lips. "Rent a tux," I order and then bound happily away. Problem solved…for now.

* * *

Brilliant, I have to avoid my home like the plague now. My own home. Gwen is _always _over there and apparently the "homecoming committee" is having a "fog machine building session" over there now.

So right now I am sitting on my front lawn, trying to ignore the loud music. Not possible. Oh look, it's Layla. "I wouldn't go in there if I were you," I scream over the music. She, of course, ignores me.

And comes running out crying several moments later. Told her not to go in there. "You okay?" I call to her, but again with the ignoring. Maybe I'm developing invisibility. I look down at my hand, sure enough, it's not there. Damn. Another new and uncontrollable power. Just what I need.

And there goes Mom and Dad. Maybe being invisible is good. At least they can't see me. I can't get in trouble if I wasn't here. Or maybe it's not good!!! AHHH!!! Don't trample me people!! Eek!! What did Dad say?

"I promise you dad, I'm not going," Will says, just as I walk in the door, visible again. Huh, way to turn the tables back at em Will.

Mom and Dad look at me like 'What the heck is going on'? I shrug. I ain't gonna tell them. I shouldn't know, but I astral projected in here and heard Gwen talking to Layla. I'm not helping on that front either. Will has to get his priorities straight. Me? I have enough to deal with, what with Lash and Bitch Gwen and all.

* * *

And now, an hour later, I find myself at the Paper Lantern. I tried for sixty whole minutes, to stay out of it. But I can't. So I'm eavesdropping. And Will has just filled Layla's message box. She ain't coming. I wouldn't, not after what Gwen said. Another reason to hate Miss Pinky. Like I need more.

Hmm…look it's Boomer and Medulla. And poor Boomer, Medulla got all the girls. The evil one and the good one. Strange. That big head of his, you'd think it'd be a turn off. Guess not.

"Well, that sucks. Because we're only going together to make you jealous." When did Warren get here? I don't know, I was thinking. I'm sitting right behind Will's booth, so I can hear clearly what they say. Invisibility officially does _not_ suck.

"Huh?"

"Dude, you're so stupid." That was blunt Peace. "She's so into you."

"Not after tonight," Will sighs. "I wouldn't be surprised if Layla or any of the other guys ever want to talk to me again," he says, shaking his head solemnly.

"Yeah. You musta been a real jerk, cuz no matter what I do, I can't get em to _stop _talking to me," Warren half-jokes.

"Thanks," Will sighs and Warren leaves.

Ugh. This is gonna be a long long weekend.

* * *

Finally the night of homecoming has arrived. I couldn't talk Will into coming, so when Lash arrived at eight all dressed in a tux, I went with him and decided to forget Will and his bad mood. Now I stand here by the punch bowl with Ethan while Lash is off at the bathroom and I can't stop wishing I'd done something. Told Layla about Gwen, dragged Will here against his will (hee another joke). Anything.

Because here comes Layla and she looks dejected. I can't help but agree with Mr. Boy when he says she looks like she needs a drink, but I'm thinking maybe something where the bubbles aren't ginger ale.

"The guys at this school are jerks," she says when Lash spills Mr. Boy's drink on him. Yeesh, can't even go to the restroom without being rude to someone. I glare over at him and he motions to me to come over there. I'm about to do just that when a voice behind Layla and I says, "Thanks a lot."

The redhead and I turn simultaneously. Yuh-umm. Warren. In a tux. Looking fine. Finer than Lash even, but don't tell him I said that.

"I thought you weren't renting a tux," Layla says.

"It's my dads. He doesn't have much use for it in solitary," Warren says, very matter of fact.

Layla looks sheepish. "Cheese cube?" she offers, not knowing what else to do.

"Well," I say. "On that rather awkward note, I must be getting back to my date before he reeks havoc. "Hello, Warren. Goodbye Warren Layla."

"Bye." Layla says.

Warren nods to me. "Nice dress, Stronghold." I scowl. It is a nice dress and I look damn fine in it but he was being sarcastic. Cheeky bugger. Should lock _him_ away in solitary.

But it is a nice dress. It's a bright red satin dress with a sweet heart neckline and spaghetti straps. The straps criss-cross in the back and expose my back from shoulder to lower back, where diamonds cover the tip of the V the fabric makes. It's floor length, but with a slit in the left side up to just above mid-thigh. I'm wearing strappy silver heels with it and I look superb. Lash has a red tie, so he matches me. That is good. I like matching.

* * *

"Welcome Commander and Jetstream!" Mom and Dad are here, sans Will. Hmm, I was hoping Mom could convince him to come. Guess not. Hee, Mr. Medulla left his lights on. No, I won't welcome Bitchy Gwen. Stop talking about my parents, you trashy ho…oh. The place is locking itself down.

That's not good. Gwen is…Royal Pain? I knew it!

"I knew there was something off about you!!" I exclaim. She looks odd in that costume. And she has The Pacifier. That is triple not good. I skipped the double, because doesn't do it justice. Oh, lord. Where's the Stronghold Four when it's needed? Where's Will?

Oh, Dad! Don't taunt the villain with the ray gun! Are you insane? She just…turned my dad into a…baby? Huh? So that's what it does! That makes perfect sense!! OH NO!!! Mom! Mr. Boy! This is not not not not good!! Mr. Medulla!

Wait! What's going on? Why are the metal grids closing? Why am I on the outside of them? I look behind me. Lash!

"You're in on this!" I exclaim.

"Yes, but don't worry. Gwen isn't gonna hurt you. Or should I say Royal Pain."

I've never felt so betrayed. I can't believe Lash would do this to my family, to the school. How could he? Now, I'm mad.

"I can't believe you!" And I socked him straight in the jaw. He went down hard. Speed passed by me and looked shocked. No surprise there, he's in on it too. If Lash was, he had to be as well.

"Get him out of here," I tell Speed. "Or I'll kill you both." And I turn to the metal gates as Speed drags the unconscious Lash out. I bend the gates inward, but they're unusually resistant. Gwen's work, no doubt. No matter. I phase through them. The whole is big enough some people can get out.

I see Warren blast off the cover of a vent. I rush over. "Warren. Layla!" I shout.

Layla turns. "Ally, thank god! Are you alright? Is Will here?"

"No, no. I'm fine, he's not here. Are you—"

"Uh, girls?" Warren says. "Get in the damn vent!" We all scramble inside. I can hear the sound of yelling behind me. I hope everyone else is okay. I'm behind Layla and Warren, with Zach, Maj, and Ethan behind me. It's dark.

"Hey, Warren, how bout a torch?" Ethan suggests.

"Only if you wanna get barbequed," he responds.

Suddenly, there is glowing from behind me. Zach! Who knew he'd ever be helpful!

"Ladies, if I may," he says, crawling to the front of our motley group.

Maj sinks the red nosed reindeer and Ethan exclaims, "Way to glow, Zach!"

"Thanks, man."

We reach the end of the vent and lo and behold, my baby brother. "Will," I exclaim.

"Guys, you're never going to believe this. Gwen…"

"Is Royal Pain's daughter," Layla finishes.

"Yeah, and she…"

"Stole the Pacifier," Warren cuts Will off again.

"Right."

"Yeah and she turned everyone into babies, including your parents dude," Zach says.

"It's true," I pipe up. "They're all goo-goo-gah-gah."

"Okay, that I didn't know," he said, perplexed.

"I think this is even more than the great Will Stronghold can handle," Layla says.

"She's right," Will says. "It's gonna take all of us."

"All of who?" Maj asks. "You, and Warren, and Ally. The rest of us are only sidekicks."

"Just because you have powers, that doesn't make you a hero," Will protests. "Sometimes it just makes you a jerk. Makes me a jerk. What I'm trying to say is…"

"We know. You've been a jerk," Layla supplies.

"Layla," Will says, taking her hand. Awww…this is gonna be cheesy. "Just incase my homecoming date ends up killing me tonight, I just want you to know…"

And he kisses her. Right on the lips. Way to go little bro.

"Isn't that sweet," Penny says from behind us. "I hate sweet."

Penny, Speed, and Lash are standing there. Huh. I didn't hit him hard enough. "You guys are a part of this too? Why am I not surprised." Oh, sarcasm on Will's part nice. I'm rubbing off.

"Go take care of Gwen. We'll handle these clowns," Warren says.

"Go," Layla urges. Will takes off. I make to follow him but stop short.

"Hey, Warren?" I say. "Just incase my date ends up killing you…" I kissed him. It worked for Will, why not me? "I think you're kinda cute." I grin at him, shoot Lash a 'Ha' look and dash after my brother. If I can't have the guy I'm semi in love with because he's evil, why not the guy I find really hot and funny to be around and might be able to fall for one day? I hope those clowns don't kill him. Or Layla or Ethan either.

* * *

Wow, Gwen's an egotistical bitch isn't she? That was a terrible speech. Will and I worked out a plan. He's gonna confront her from the front and I'll lie in wait in the back. If he needs me, I'll come out and help. If not though, it's his fight. Maybe I'll get to at least give that bitch one good kick in the face.

"Royal Pain is me!"

"Oh my god." I agree dear brother. I agree. That's the single most shocking thing I've heard all night. Yikes. But the bad vibes are all explained now.

Ouch! Through the window and several walls, I'll bet that hurt. I quickly follow them through the Will-shaped holes in the walls. I get to the gym just in time to see Will smash Royal Pain into two tables and fling her through the air. Guess he doesn't need me. Or not, now he's getting his ass handed to him. I wonder how the others are doing?

I'm gonna go check. Will'll be fine. Making my way back through the halls, I see Speed singed and smashed into a wall. Guess Warren's okay. Then I find Lash with his head stuck in a toilet. Hee, hee, guess Ethan had his revenge and is fine. Now Layla and Penny.

Uh-oh. Pacifist and Replicator. That's an explosive fight I gotta see. I heard the annoying sound of cheering and arrive to see Penny flipping all over the place, cloned at least six times. One Penny, the real one probably, reaches up and slaps Layla across the face. Oh, bad idea Pen darling.

"Big mistake," Layla confirms. Wow, she glows white when she powers up. Neat-o. The trees and plants burst from the window behind her to entwine all around Penny. Nice.

"But I thought you were a sidekick," one Penny protests.

"I am a sidekick." Way to stay loyal Lay.

"Don't leave us here to die," another Penny gasps.

"Royal Pain sabotaged the anti-gravity device."

"The whole school's gonna fall out of the sky!"

"We only have ten minutes!"

"What!" I shout, revealing myself.

I look at Layla. "We gotta do something."

She nods in agreement. "But what?"

* * *

A few moments later, Zach, Ethan, Maj, Layla, Warren, and I were gathered around a blueprint of the school. Where did she get that? I don't know.

"Here's the anti-gravity room," Layla says pointing to a place on the map.

"But didn't Royal Pain seal off every route?" Maj asks.

"What about this conduit?" Ethan asks.

"Yeah, right," Zach scoffs. "You'd have to be like a rat to fit in there."

We all look at Maj. "Oh, great," she sighs.

* * *

While Zach and Ethan instruct Maj, Warren, Layla and I go find Will. He's just about to punch Royal Pain when we arrive. Why did Layla have to call out and stop him? Why especially, since it got him thrown out the _window_!

"No!!" Layla and I shout.

"And there goes your last chance of stopping me," Royal Pain gloats.

Bitch, has she forgotten me. "We'll see about that," I say.

When suddenly, "Surprised? So am I?" Will is…floating outside the shattered window.

"You're flying?" Royal Pain gasps.

"No fair!" I shriek. Why does_ he_ get our parents powers?

"That's impossible!" Royal Pain shrieks just before Will picks her up and slams her on the ground and _finally_ punches her. Nighty nighty Gwen Darling.

"Yes!" I shout in joy. Will goes and hugs Layla and on impulse, I throw my arms around Warren.

"Ow!" He burned me!

"Don't do that," he says.

"Yeah, yeah, grumpy pants."

None of us notice Gwen pressing a button on the suit. Oh, shit.

"Eekk!" we all shout as the school starts to _fall. _I'm thrown into Warren and we end up tangled on the ground. Will grabs Layla to him protectively.

"The school is falling," Layla says.

"No shit, Sherlock," Warren and I say together. Will suddenly flies out the window. What the fucks he gonna do? Try and hold up the school? He ain't that strong.

"AHhhHHHH!!" Oh thank god. We're going up again.

* * *

"Now what?" Layla asks as the babies are being unloaded from the bus.

"Beats me," Will sighs.

"Maybe I can be of some assistance," a voice says. It's baby Medulla. "It should only take me a couple of hours to reconfigure the Pacifier. Mr. Peace, would you please carry me to the Mad Science Lab?"

"Sure," Warren says, looking stumped.

"And Mr. Peace?" Medulla says.

"Yeah?"

"Regretfully, I have made boom-boom." Medulla smiles and we all take a step back. Except poor Warren, who is holding Medulla's baby seat. Ha.

* * *

A few hours later, people are being un-babied. And Mom and Dad are back to normal and Will is apologizing for everything because it's apparently his fault.

"I had nothing to do with it," I say, walking away from that conversation and over to Warren and Layla.

"It belongs to them. The sidekicks," Mom says, coming over to where we all are with Dad and the award. "I mean Hero Support," she amends.

"Why don't we just call them what they really are, Josie? Heroes," Dad says. Yippee.

"Oh and Jonathan?" Dad says to Mr. Boy as he and Mom are walking away. "Whatever you're teaching them. Keep teaching them it."

"Sure." Mr. Boy looks faint. But that only increases when Mom kisses his cheek! Gross!

* * *

And finally, we get to have our homecoming. "Let's boogie," Medulla says. The disco lights come on, the music plays, and Warren asks me to dance. Awesome. We rock out all night long. The best night of my life. Looking over out the door, I notice Will and Layla, kissing, and floating. Aww. How romantic and utterly gross since it's my brother we're talking about. Get a room dude. I smile up at Warren and he cocks an eyebrow. I nod over to the window. He looks then, for the first time, he gives a genuine smile. Are we sure the world isn't still ending?

A/N: Please Review. I realize that this is just the movie with my character in it and that it is rather boring and unoriginal, but oh well, deal.


End file.
